Why'd you leave me?
by NinjaAuthor14
Summary: Lucy's dead. However, two years after her death a girl who looks exactly like her joins Fairy Tail. How will the broken hearted Natsu react to this person who looks exactly like the girl who he realized he loved when she died? Summary isin't great but story is much better NatsuXLucy. Rated T for language.
1. Is she?

Hey guys! Technically this is my first fanfic cause the story I wrote before was an epic fail :P but this one hopefully will be more successful :D R&R plz! And if you have any constructive critism lay it on me :D Need your support!

PHANTOM*

* * *

She lay on the ground, choking for air. The puddle of blood she lay expanded as the red liquid leaked from the gash that cut open her stomach. The tips of her hair were stained red and the brown orbs that were her eyes glistened with tears as she felt her life ebbing away from her.

"Natsu.." she whispered as she didn't have the energy to speak. She lay there alone in the darkness. She knew she shouldn't have gone on a solo mission. She raised a hand as if to touch the moon. "Everyone, I'm sorry…" she whispered. She closed her eyes now coming to the reality that she was going to die here.

"Lucyyy.." She snapped her eyes open looking to where the voice had come from. "Lucyyyy…..!" Lucy's eyes widened as she saw the approaching figure. The tears fell harder now as she knew who the person was. "LUCYYY!" shouted Natsu seeing his comrade ahead. Lucy smiled "Natsu" she whispered through blood stained lips.

Lucy hoisted up any energy left in her dying body and began to pick herself of the ground. Her legs trembled beneath her but she staggered in the direction of her comrade. Natsu ran fast towards her now seeing her condition. Lucy's legs gave and she started to fall. Natsu ran full speed and caught her before she could hit the ground. His eyes widened with the site of the girl that lay in his arms.

She was bruised and cut from head to toe her now pale skin was stained red with blood. But that wasn't the worst. Across her stomach lay a long deep gash which oozed blood. "Natsu" she whispered smiling through her tears, cupping the side of his face with her hand. "Thank you"

He held the hand that rested on his cheek. "For what?" he asked, his voice cracking. "For being with me here because I don't have much" "Don't talk nonsense" he said trying to bluff a smile. "You're gonna be fine! I'll get you back to the guild and they'll fix you" "I don't think I'll make that far Natsu" she whispered cutting him off. She looked up into his face and gave him a sad smile.

"Don't look at me like that" she whispered looking up in the teary face of Natsu. "You….can't…die…." he choked pulling her closer. "Natsu" she whispered. He looked down into her teary sad face. "One more thing before…" she trailed of staring into his face, sitting up in his arms she cupped his face with both her hands and stared into his dark brown eyes. "Natsu…I love you" she said softly leaning her face closer to his.

Natsu didn't know how to react to the words that were just said to him. Lucy….loved him? He stared at her approaching face with wide eyes. Her mouth was about an inch away from his when her eyes suddenly drooped and she fell onto his chest. Natsu's eyes widened in horror as she collapsed in his arms…he couldn't hear her heart beating anymore. "Lucy?" Natsu said not coming to terms to what had just happened. He shook her shoulder as if to wake her like she was just sleeping. "Lucy" Natsu said louder now but the hot tears falling down his face proved he knew she wasn't there anymore.

He clutched her cold body close to his, his tears dropping down on her cheek. "LUCYYY!" he screamed into the night as he mourned for his dead comrade.

"Natsu sure is taking his time getting Lucy home" Mira said cleaning a beer mug with a dishcloth. "Who cares about that flaming bastard" Gajeel said chucking a beer down his throat while Levy looked at him with a disapproving stare. "Oh, I'm not worried about Natsu" Mira said. "Lucy's mission was relatively easy yet she hasn't returned for three weeks" "I agree with Mira" Levy said fixing her glasses. "Lucy should have been back ages ago, what could be keeping her in one of the gloomiest cities in Fiore"

"I'm sure Lucy's fine" Erza said calmly, eating her cake. Although she too was worried about her team member. "I agree with Erza" Gray said sitting half naked at the bar. "Gray…clothes" Levy said sternly. "What?!" he shouted jumping up.

BANG! The large double doors of the Fairy Tail Guild smashed open. The guild stared out the doors knowing it was Natsu's usual way of saying he's back. The eyes of the entire guild stared in horror as they weren't expecting what they saw.

Natsu stood in the doorway, looking down so no one could see his face, with a bloody and battered Lucy in his arms. "Natsu…..Lucy" said Happy who appeared from behind a table looking wide eyed at his friends. "Natsu" gasped Mira staring at the dragon slayer. "Lucy" Levy said getting of her stool and beginning to walk towards the two. "STAY BACK!" Natsu screamed still looking down as tears wet the floor at his feet. Levy froze and Gajeel came to her side and pulled her away as he knew that Lucy was dead…. He could only hear Natsu's heartbeat coming from the two.

The entire guild froze with Natsu's scream….. all except Erza. "Natsu she said standing up looking at him. "She's our friend too" Natsu lifted his face to look at Erza. His eyes widened as he saw tears sliding down her stern face. The whole guild gasped when they saw Natsu's face. Tears were pouring out of his eyes, his teeth were gritted and his expression was a mix of anger and sadness.

"Natsu" said a voice from above. The guild looked up to see Master standing on the railing of the second floor. "Is she?" Natsu fell to his knees still clutching Lucy's lifeless body, nodding furiously and crying as if there was no tomorrow. Then the whole guild wept with him.

* * *

NOOO! Lucy died! What the heck I wrote this I should know that! Anyway there's the first chapter done I won't be updating for a while cause I'm going away and I won't have any internet which sucks :P But when I get back I'll probably put up a good few chapters in one day :D Plz R&R! Love you guys!

PHANTOM*


	2. Promise

Hey guys! One of the few chapters being uploaded Sorry for the long wait but it's here now :D R&R plz. Need your support!

PHANTOM*

* * *

It took ages to finally take Lucy's body away from Natsu who had refused to let her go. Funeral arrangements were being made for the stellar spirit mage. Natsu took a shower to rid his tanned skin of her blood. When he had finished he dressed in some clean clothes that Mira had left out for him and walked back into the guild hall. He couldn't seem to make an expression; he was too confused with his feelings to know what kind of face to make.

The guild was in mourning silence. When Natsu came back in everyone looked at him with looks he did not like. Looks of pity, sadness, despair. Natsu stared back with a blank expression, still too confused. He walked to where the stairs were and started to make his way up to the second floor. "Natsu you can't go up there yet" said Mira without looking at him. "I'm going to talk to Master" he said continuing up the stairs. No one tried to stop him as this was no time to get in fight with him.

Natsu came to the second floor and looked around for master. Erza, Laxus, Gildarts and Markavo sat at a table talking quietly. "Natsu" Laxus said looking at the dragon slayer. The rest turned their gaze to him. "You're not aloud up here" Makarov said coolly. Natsu narrowed his eyes at him. "Where's Lucy?" he asked with no emotion.

No one answered him and just continued staring at the table. "What have you done to her!" he shouted, banging his fist on the table. Laxus smashed Natsu into the wall. "Shut the fuck up Natsu!" he roared into the boy's face. "This isn't just hard for you! She was our friend to! Our nakama! So stop treating people like shit and have some respect you little bastard!" Laxus screamed. Natsu was shocked at his nakama's sudden outburst. Laxus who had nearly destroyed the guild before now cared about a girl who he had turned to stone.

Gildarts put a hand on Laxus's shoulder and shook his head. Laxus, seeing this, let go of Natsu and walked down the stairs and out of the guild. "We as members of Fairy Tail all have to make sacrifices Natsu" Makarov said standing on top of the table. "Lucy knew that when she joined this guild. It is hard but do you think she would want you to act this way. No, she would want you to be happy and live your life like you always have, for your friends and your nakama."

Natsu crumpled to the floor and hung his head. Master was right as usual. Lucy wouldn't have wanted this. "Gramps" Natsu said standing up. "I will definitely find the guys who killed Lucy of Fairy Tale" Markavo smiled at the boy. "And when you do Natsu, we'll all be ready to pay for what they've done to one of my brats" Makarov said with an evil grin.

Natsu stood in the rain as they lowered Lucy's body into the ground beside her mother and Father's graves. He stood there listening to the loud and silent cries of grief coming from his friends as they mourned for the loss of their beloved friend. Natsu wore his usual attire; a black one long-sleeve, one short-sleeve jacket with his trousers sandals and scaly scarf, while everyone else wore their best black outfit. Natsu stayed there after everyone left. He stood in front of the grave and said "Lucy if you're listening…IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS WHEN I GET UP THERE! HOW DARE YOU DIE ON ME!" he shouted. After he composed himself a little he smiled. "But I will definitely find whoever did this to you, you can count on that" he said with his signature grin. "And Luce…I think I love you too" still grinning. "Natsu"

Natsu jumped and turned around to whoever had over-heard him. It was Gajeel. The iron dragon slayer looked at him with his usual frown. "Whataya want iron head" Natsu asked frowning slightly. Gajeel narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by 'love you **too**'" he asked. Natsu looked at the iron dragon slayer, blushing slightly. "I don't recall bunny-girl ever telling you she loved you?" "That was the last thing she said to me before she died" Natsu said simply looking back at the grave.

"Natsu, the old man sent me to ask you something" Gajeel said quickly changing the subject. "What?" Natsu asked looking over his shoulder. "Where are Lucy's keys?" Natsu's heart stopped. Why hadn't he thought of this before? If Lucy had been in trouble, Loki would have been able to open his gate whether or not Lucy called for him. "They weren't anywhere near where she was attacked" Natsu said turning around fully. Gajeel seemed taken aback. "You mean you don't have them!" he shouted. "WHY WOULD I HAVE THEM!" shouted Natsu. "Have a bit of respect you two" said a voice from behind. "Lucy won't want this right in front of her grave" Makarov said pointing at the wooden cross which Lucy lay under.

The two men quietened down still giving each other dirty looks. "It seems that Lucy wasn't in possession of her keys when she was attacked. Either that or whoever attacked her took the keys from her before she could call any of her stellar spirits" Natsu flinched at the thought of the gash that had cut open Lucy's stomach. "What really bothers me is why Loki didn't open his gate when Lucy was in trouble. Someone of great power would only be able to keep his gate closed" Natsu didn't like the sound of this. The mission Lucy had gone on was to catch a couple of bandits but now it was obvious that there had been more to that mission that had met the eye.

"Natsu I don't think you alone will be able to locate or take on this person on your own" Makarov said frowning at Natsu. Natsu huffed, not liking the sound of this. "So, I've put you in a team with Gajeel" Natsu and Gajeel glared at each other "Wendy, Gray" Natsu groaned when he heard Gray's name. "Stupid ice prick" he thought bitterly. "Juvia, Levy and Erza"

Natsu nodded sourly but knowing this was not the time to start an argument. "You will begin your search tomorrow" Makarov said begin to walk back in the direction of the guild. "And Natsu" he said half turning his head around "try not to kill them because I want a piece of them too" he said grinning. Natsu grinned. "Sorry old man but I want to be the one to beat the living daylights out of him" Natsu said punching his hand.

Markavo chuckled before walking on. Natsu turned to Gajeel. "Don't get in my way scrap metal" he said throwing daggers at him with his eyes. "Fuck off you fire bastard" Gajeel retorted before following after master.

Natsu grinned and ran after him after making a quick good-bye to Lucy. "I will make that person pay Luce" he thought.

"I promise"

* * *

Yay! Took ages to finish this chapter Hope you're enjoying the story so far. R&R plz! Love you guys!

PHANTOM*


	3. Kaminari Kurosawa

Hey guys :P Another chapter coming your way today you'll be happy to know. Hope you enjoy Xxx

PHANTOM*

* * *

Months of investigating went by with not so much as a hair to lead them. It was then time to give up searching; however Natsu kept going determined to keep his promise even though he was continuously told by his comrades it was hopeless. A year on Natsu finally gave in not finding a single clue. He visited Lucy's grave every day excluding when he went on missions. He didn't talk to it anymore, now he just enjoyed the feeling of Lucy being there with him.

Two years on from Lucy's death, the guild was as close as it could get to normal. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE PRICK!" Natsu shouted in the ice mage's face. "You heard me you flaming bastard..." Gray growled back. "Do I hear fighting?" Erza said popping out of nowhere. "W-What us?! Of course not!" Gray said awkwardly hugging Natsu, sweat pouring down his forehead. "Aye" said Natsu who had turned into Happy. Erza nodded approvingly and began eating her cake.

"Do you boys want anything?" Mira asked sweetly wiping down the bar. "Waiting on Juvia so we can go on a mission" Gray said. "Oh I see" said Mira smiling although it wasn't hiding the slyness in her voice. "It's not what you think" Gray said in response walking over to Juvia who had just walked in the doors. Natsu watched the two as Juvia blushed as she talked with Gray. This had gone on long enough.

"Put her out of her misery and ask her out already you cold-hearted bastard!" shouted Natsu. The whole guild looked at Gray and Juvia. Gray glared at Natsu with venom. Natsu looked seriously at him. "You'll regret it if she goes away one day"

Then the whole guild turned their eyes to Natsu knowing only too well what he meant. Gajeel had spread Lucy's last words to the guild and everyone was shocked as Natsu never seemed the type to have a relationship with anyone.

"Don't you dare pull that card on me, you slanty eyed bastard" Gray growled. "IT WAS JUST A BIT OF ADVICE! DON'T HATE IT BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!" Natsu screamed into his face, fire flying out of his mouth. "I DON'T NEED YOUR FRICKEN ADVICE!" Gray screamed back ready to beat the crap out of him. Everyone sighed as the tension was gone.

"HAPPY, WE'RE LEAVING!" Natsu shouted walking out the guild doors after slamming Gray into the wall. "Aye" Happy said running after him. They walked through the town until they got to the graveyard. He walked over to Lucy's grave and sat down in front of it. It now had a lovely marble headstone instead of the wooden cross as everyone had put their cash together to have it sculpted.

Here lies Lucy Heartfilia

A very much loved member of Fairy Tail

A friend and a treasure

Natsu had read the headstone so many times he had now memorized those words. Happy sat on Natsu's head staring sadly down at his best friends face. It wasn't in his nature to be so silent and still. He'd usually have something destroyed by now or be running around waving Gray's underwear. Happy sighed and closed his eyes.

"You can go home first if you want Happy" Natsu said hearing the boredom in his furry friend's voice. "Aye" said Happy flying away at full speed. Natsu huffed. "Unemotionally little cat" he thought staring at Lucy's grave. "But I guess that's my fault, he isn't used to me being so silent" Natsu said in his mind hoping Lucy could hear him. He didn't talk aloud anymore as he was afraid someone might over hear him like when Gajeel did.

Members of the guild found it strange to see him so quiet here, but what they didn't know was that he was being pretty loud in his head. Natsu was lost in the one sided conversation in his mind when a voice interrupted him. "HEY! Are you Natsu from Fairy Tail?" the voice asked sternly. Natsu didn't like his tone. He stood up, and while he turned around he said "Yeah. What's it to.." He cut himself short when he looked at the person who had spoken to him. His dark brown eyes widened. The person who stood before him was none other than Lucy Heartfilia.

"Luce.." He started not believing it. Lucy stared back confused. "Who's Luce?" she asked folding her arms. "LUCY!" Natsu screamed running towards the blonde girl. He was within arm's reach when she punched him square in the face.

He flew back tumbling before coming to a halt. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he shouted. Lucy looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I realize I remind you of your dead comrade Lucy Heartfilia, am I right?" she asked cocking an eyebrow. Natsu felt his heart drop in disappointment.

"S-so your saying you aren't Lucy?" he asked and yet he didn't want to hear her answer. "No" she said plainly. "My name is Kaminari Kurosawa and I'm going to join Fairy Tail" Natsu looked at this girl carefully. She wore black see-through tights under ripped denim shorts with a plain black tank top and a black leather jacket. She wore black boots and she had her hair in a long ponytail.

She didn't act nor dress like Lucy however much she resembled her. Same blonde hair, same brown eyes. However Natsu knew that this wasn't Lucy of Fairy Tail. These chocolate eyes were cold and stony; it was like they were looking into his very soul. Natsu stared at the girl for quite a while looking her up and down. "Take a picture it'll last longer" she hissed sarcastically before walking in the direction of the Fairy Tail guild. Natsu ran to her side. "What kinda magic do you use?" he asked intently, narrowing his eyes slightly. The girl looked back at him, clearly pissed off about his cold tone.

"None of your business, Pinky" she said. "IT'S SALMON!" he roared lighting his fists with crimson flames. She smirked and kept walking. "Ok, whatever you say fishy-boy" she said laughing nastily. Natsu was dumb-struck. He couldn't believe she had turned his defence against him. Whoever this Kaminari girl is she is one hell of a bitch.

* * *

Ohhhh…. Natsu doesn't like Lucy's look alike. Kaminari is just a name I found on the internet so I used it here. R&R plz! Thank you guys for all your support. Love you to bits!

PHANTOM*


	4. WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!

Hey people! Phantom ere! R&R pretty plz!

PHANTOM*

* * *

Kaminari felt the fire dragon slayer's eyes burning into her back while she chatted with Gajeel and Levy. It had been about two weeks since she became a member of the guild.

(FLASHBACK)

Natsu grudgingly followed the-Lucy-look-alike around the town until she suddenly stopped and turned around to him. "I'm lost"

Natsu felt his jaw drop to the ground. He been following her for nearly two hours already and she hadn't known where she was going! The blonde then pointed a finger at him boldly "You're going to show me the way to the Fairy Tail Guild" Natsu simply crossed his arms and while smirking said "Don't feel like it"

She glared at him and then sent a fist flying at him. He jumped out of the way just in time falling hard on his backside and trembled when he saw the damage inflicted on the cobblestone road. Kaminari's fist had created a large crater where Natsu was standing. She stood over Natsu with fire in her eyes while punching her hand and cracking her knuckles one by one. "Show me where the guild is or else" she growled reminding Natsu of Erza. "Aye!" said Natsu jumping up and running in the direction of the guild.

"Natsu sure is taking long" said Mira to Lisanna as she cleaned a beer glass with a dishcloth. Lisanna smiled at Mira. "He's probably just visiting Lucy" she said before spotting Elfman and running to him. Mira still felt worried even with Lisanna's reassuring words.

Suddenly there was a lot of shouting coming from outside the guild doors. One of the voices was unmistakably Natsu's and the other was somewhat familiar….

The door's burst open and Natsu flew straight into the bar, sending bottles and beer flying. Natsu jumped up and ran out again screaming "BITCH! I WASN'T READY!" Natsu came flying again except straight up to the second floor. With a loud thwack he shooted down breaking the wooden floor below. He was seriously pissed now.

"WHAT THE FUCK LAXUS YOU BASTARD! I DIDN'T GO UP THERE ON PURPOSE!" he shouted a vein bulging out of his head. "Oh give it a rest Dragneel" came a voice from the doorway. The guild members looked at the person and their eyes widened in disbelief. "Luc-" Levy started before she was cut off by Natsu. "She's not Lucy" he growled glaring at the blonde. She smirked at him. "Looks like you really do have a brain"

Natsu was about to charge before Elfman stood in his path. "You try to hurt a girl then you can't be a man" he said putting a hand on his shoulder. Natsu shook it off and walked past him. He bumped his shoulder into Kaminari's causing her to smirk in triumph. He then walked out of the guild and all the way home.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Natsu's giving you the evils again" Gajeel chuckled only to get evils from Levy. "Don't give two shits" said Kaminari before shooting Natsu her stop-doing-that-or-die look. He stuck his tongue out at her childishly before beginning a conversation with Happy.

"That bastard…" growled Kaminari through clenched teeth, clenching a fist. "He'll come round" Levy reassured smiling nervously. Kaminari gave her a withering look which silenced Levy. After several seconds of silence Kaminari stood up abruptly. "I can't take this anymore she said before storming of towards Natsu.

A hand banged on the counter in front of Natsu. He followed the arm up to meet the cold eyes of Kaminari. "Whataya want?" he said giving her his couldn't-care-less look. This pissed her of even more. "What's your problem…" she growled, grinding her fist into the bar. Natsu raised an eyebrow. He then turned away, crossed his arms and said "I don't feel like telling you" he said childishly making Kaminari grind her teeth. "TELL ME YOU LITTLE SON OF BITCH!" she screamed smashing her fist into the bar, splitting it in half.

Natsu jumped back with a gleam in his eye and a flaming fist at the ready. "I'm all fired up!" he said running at her. Mira sighed and started picking up the pieces of splintered wood. "They're at it again" she said. "They're worse than Natsu and Gray these days" sighed Wendy watching the two brawl in the middle of the guild hall.

Natsu flew across the guild and straight into the wall. "Pathetic" said Kaminari dusting herself down. "I'm not even using my magic yet"

The guild tensed with these words. The girl was as bad as Erza even without her magic. In the space of two weeks Kaminari had already made most of the guild members afraid of her, apart from the S-class mages but even they kept their distance.

"WELL START FIGHTING SERIOUSLY THEN!" Natsu said launching himself at her. He smashed into a wall of flesh. "That's enough Natsu" Makarov said shrinking his hand back down again causing the boy to fall face first into the floor. Natsu grumbled as he picked himself up.

"It seems you two need to start getting along" he said sternly. The two looked at him then glared at each other. "As I was saying, I think it's time for you two to stop breaking the guild to pieces….." Natsu didn't like the sound of this. "So I'm sending you on a mission together!" Makarov said smiling. Kaminari and Natsu's jaws hit the floor. They looked at him, then each other and back at him. "WHATTT!" they screamed. It was going to be a longggggg day!

* * *

Srry it took so long to update all my lovely little friends but school is a pain and its hard to write when i have crates of homework every night! Annywayy... R&R! Don't forget to read my other fanfic The Second Survivor!

Mufffins for all!

PHANTOM*


	5. Two Different People

I'm sorry all my little friends that it took so long to update…Forgive me? Well anyone who has gets a virtual cupcake!

PHANTOM*

* * *

"Ahhh.. man of all the people I have to put up with you!" Natsu roared at Kaminari outside the guild. Kaminari glared at him in annoyance but didn't say anything. But Natsu just kept going… "Even pairing up with the ice princess sounds better! You make him look completely innocent! You also make Erza look like a weak little girl"

He was then suddenly sent flying into the cobblestones by none other than the mighty Titania herself. "Shut up Natsu! You should be preparing for your mission" she said calmly but clearly pissed off. Gray who was behind her was smirking widely at the pink haired boy, amused.

"What you grinning at ice princess?!" Natsu roared suddenly in Gray's face. "None your business punk…" Gray growled back.

While they squabbled, Kaminari and Erza talked. "Well your hardly here to wish us goodbye" Kaminari said sarcastically folding her arms and cocking an eyebrow. Erza frowned slightly. "No, Master wants me and Gray to accompany you so you won't….. harm each other.

"WHAT! WHAT DOESTHE OLD GEEZER THINKS HE'S PLAYING AT!" roared Natsu throwing Gray to the side and running over to Erza. Her fist squished right into his face, and he flew straight into Gray, causing them to both fall.

Kaminari sweat dropped. "Don't scream when I'm talking" Erza said glaring at him. "Aye!"

"Erza's scary…" Happy said timidly, floating beside Kaminari. "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!" she screamed jumping when the blue cat spoke.

"Ahh.. can we just get this mission over with!" shouted Natsu running at top speed towards the train station. "HEY! Where do you think you're going without us you fish haired bastard!" shouted Kaminari running after him with Happy flying beside her. Erza sighed and dragged an unconscious Gray towards the train station.

* * *

Natsu cracked an eye open, feeling sick. His head was in Erza's lap but even the mighty Titania had fallen into a deep slumber. Natsu then looked across at Happy who was curled up on Kaminari's lap, purring peacefully. It amazed him how well the two got along in such a short space of time. Natsu looked at Kaminari who was sleeping peacefully with her head against the glass of the window.

Her way of sleeping was exactly the same as Lucy; same steady breathing, same peaceful face. The face Lucy had when she died…..

"What you looking at Natsu"

Natsu shot his eyes to Gray who had one eye open slightly. Natsu growled at his grinning face. Gray chuckled. "You liikkee…her" he dragged.  
"Your starting to sound like Happy" Natsu grumbled. "And I don't like her, in fact I hate her"

Gray looked into his face and seeing his words were genuine, frowned.

"Natsu you don't even know her. You only hate her cause she looks like Lucy-"

Natsu banged a fist into the wood beside Gray's head. "Lucy and her are nothing alike apart from how they look! Don't start comparing the two!" he growled fiercely.

"Well how do you think Kaminari feels?! She doesn't want to be compared with Lucy! Their two different people! You're completely against her existence because her resemblance with Lucy is bringing back what happened when she died! Natsu, you're just an idiotic hypocrite!"

"That's enough"

The boys' heads turned in shock to stare at the now awake face of Kaminari. Her bangs covered her eyes, but Natsu saw the tears running down her pale cheeks.

"Kami-"

"I need some air!" she said running out of the compartment.

"You idiot!" roared Gray "Go apologize!"

"HEY WHO WAS THE ONE SHOUTING WHEN SHE WOKE UP!" Natsu roared.

"Shut up" said Erza punching him in the back of the head. "Natsu, go and apologise, Gray, I will deal with you when he leaves" she said with an evil glint in her eye. Grumbling, Natsu reluctantly left the compartment in search of the blonde.

* * *

Sorry this chapters short btu i didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I'm going to be on holidays in a week so ill probaly get lots done then ^^

Till next time!

PHANTOM


End file.
